customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Warner Cable Kids Shows (Jomaribryan's version)
Here are the shows that aired on Time Warner Cable Kids. Shows Current * Frances (2009-present) * Caillou (2000-present) * Arthur (1996-present) * Care Bears (1993-present) * Curious George (2006-present) * Sesame Street (1993-present) * Barney & Friends (2011-present) * The Wiggles (2011-present) * WordWorld (2007-present) * Dinosaur Train (2009-present) * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (2010-present) * Super Why! (2007-present) * Toopy and Binoo (2005-present) * My Little Pony (2011-present) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010-present) * The Doodlebops (2011-present) * Albert's World Tour Adventure (2011-present) * Elmo's World (1998-present) * Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy (1999-present) * The Many Adventures of Steve the Fire Truck (2010-present) * Maryoku Yummy (2010-present) * Max & Ruby (2002-present) * Eaten by Dogs (2006-present) * VeggieTales (2011-present) * The Backyardigans (2011-present) * Wild Kratts (2011-present) * Mike the Knight (2012-present) * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (2012-present) * Thomas & Friends (2012-present) * Peppa Pig (2012-present) * Octonauts (2012-present) * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (2012-present) * WordGirl (2012-present) * Guess How Much I Love You (2012-present) * Doc McStuffins (2012-present) * Time Warner Cable Kids at the Movies (Programming block) (2012-present) * Wild Animal Baby Explorers (2012-present) * Raggs (2012-present) * Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom (2013-present) * PAW Patrol (2013-present) * Lalaloopsy (2013-present) * Animal Atlas (2013-present) * Peg + Cat (2013-present) * Sammy's Story Shop (2013-present) * Zack & Quack (2014-present) * Shaun the Sheep (2014-present) * Dinopaws (2014-present) * The Hive (2014-present) * The Secret World of Benjamin Bear (2014-present) * Small Potatoes (2014-present) * Space Racers (2014-present) * Little Charley Bear (2014-present) * Five Minutes More (2014-present) * Blaze and the Monster Machines (2014-present) * The Doozers (2014-present) * Trucktown (2014-present) * Wallykazam! (2014-present) * Odd Squad (2014-present) * Little Charmers ''(2015-present) * ''Ruff-Ruff, Tweet & Dave (2015-present) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2015-present) * Kate & Mim-Mim (2015-present) * Super Wings (2015-present) * Splash'N Boots (2015-present) * Olly the Little White Van (2015-present) * Masha and the Bear (2015-present) * Ha Ha Harries (2015-present) * Elias: Rescue Team Adventures (2015-present) * City of Friends (2015-present) * Lost Treasure Hunt (2015-present) * Nina's World (2015-present) * Shimmer and Shine (2015-present) * Little Princess (2015-present) * Chuggington (2015-present) * Bali (2015-present) * Little Robots (2015-present) * Tractor Tom (2015-present) * Nature Cat (2015-present) * Floogals (2016-present) * Ready Jet Go! (2016-present) * Hey Duggee (2016-present) * The Jungle Bunch (2016-present) * Terrific Trucks (2016-present) * Ranger Rob (2016-present) * The Adventures of Emily Pig (2016-present) * Noddy, Toyland Detective (2016-present) * Word Party (2016-present) * Dot. (2016-present) * Tomodachi (2016-present) * Splash and Bubbles (2016-present) * Rimba's Island (2016 reboot/CGI animated series) (2016-present) * Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm (2016 reboot/CGI animated series) (2016-present) * Rusty Rivets (2017-present) * The Land Before Time (2017-present) * The Ollie and Moon Show (2017-present) * The Furchester Hotel (2017-present) * Topsy and Tim (2017-present) * Lion and Tiger (2017-present) * JumpStart Advanced TV (2017-present) * Morph (2018-present) Former * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996-2000) * The Adventures of Chuck and Friends (2010-2016) * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2011-2016) * Animalia (2007-2009) * Animal Jam (2003-2005) * Astroblast! (2014-2017) * Babar (1993-1996) * Babar and the Adventures of Badou (2011-2016) * Bananas in Pyjamas (CGI animated series) (2012-2016) * Bear in the Big Blue House (1997-2007) * The Berenstain Bears (2003-2006) * Between the Lions (2011-2016) * The Big Comfy Couch (1993-2006) * Bill Nye the Science Guy (1993-1998) * Boj (2014-2017) * Boohbah (2003-2006) * Clangers (2015-2017) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-2016) * Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-2016) * Charlie and Lola (2012-2016) * The Chica Show (2013-2017) * Chloe's Closet (2012-2017) * Connie the Cow (2002-2016) * Corduroy (2000-2001) * Cyberchase (2014-2017) * Dragon Tales (1999-2010) * Earth to Luna! (2014-2017) * Elliot Moose (2000-2001) * Fifi and the Flowertots (2007-2016) * Fraggle Rock (1993-1997) * Franklin and Friends (2011-2016) * Franny's Feet (2006-2015) * The Fresh Beat Band (2013-2016) * Gaspard and Lisa (2012-2016) * George Shrinks (2000-2006) * Ghostwriter (1993-1995) * Gofrette (2012-2016) * Guess with Jess (2012-2016) * Henry Hugglemonster (2013-2016) * The Hoobs (2001-2002; TWCK) * It's a Big Big World (2006-2010) * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003-2008) * Jay Jay the Jet Plane (2001-2005) * Justin Time (2012-2016) * Kidsongs (1994-2002) * Lamb Chop's Play-Along (1993-1997) * LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures (2014-2017) * LazyTown (2012-2017) * Lily's Driftwood Bay (2014-2017) * Little Bear (1995-1999) * Little People (2016-2017) * Lomax, the Hound of Music (2008) * The Magic School Bus (1994-1998) * Make Way for Noddy (2004-2016) * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2007-2014) * Martha Speaks (2011-2016) * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (2000-2002) * Miffy and Friends (2003-2016) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2011-2016) * Newton's Apple (1993-1998) * Olivia (2012-2016) * On Beyond Zebra (2012-2017) * Pajanimals (2008-2017) * Panwapa (2008) * Peep and the Big Wide World (2004-2008) * Peter Rabbit (2013-2017) * Pinky Dinky Doo (2005-2016) * Play with Me Sesame (2007-2016) * Poppy Cat (2011-2017) * The Puzzle Place (1994-1998) * Raa Raa the Noisy Lion (2014-2017) * Rastamouse (2014-2017) * Reading Rainbow (1993-2008) * Roary the Racing Car (2008-2016) * Rob the Robot (2014-2017) * Rolie Polie Olie (2012-2016) * Roll Play (2012-2016) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001-2005) * Seven Little Monsters (2000-2003) * Shining Time Station (1993-1998) * Sid the Science Kid (2011-2016) * Skinnamarink TV (1997-1999) * Stella and Sam (2013-2017) * Storytime (1994-1998) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (2012-2016) * Sydney Sailboat (2015-2017) * Teletubbies (1998-2008) * Timmy Time (2010-2016) * Timothy Goes to School (2000-2005) * Tree Fu Tom (2013-2017) * ToddWorld (2005) * Tots TV (1993-1998) * VeggieTales in the House (2015-2017) * Wimzie's House (1997-2001) * Wishbone (1995-1998) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006-2016) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (1996-1997) * Yo Gabba Gabba! (2012-2017) * Zerby Derby (2014-2016) * Zoboomafoo (1999-2013) * ZOOM (1999-2006) * Zou (2013-2017)